Easier Said Than Done
by moonlitelm
Summary: Tuffnut's hate for Hiccup turned to admiration, then developed into something more. Watch him as he tries to seduce the boy he once picked on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't judge me, I can't help this. How to Train Your Dragon is like...an illness. I watched it, loved it, then decided I would never get into the fandom. Because, you know, I always contaminate kids things XD By making them not so kiddish. But oh well, here I am fandom. I was linked a fanfic on and now...yes.**

**This is my first attempt at HTTYD fanfiction, so yes. Enjoy =)**

**Chapter One**

Tuffnut couldn't count how many times he had made fun of Hiccup in his years of knowing the boy. They had grown up together in the same village, but they'd never been friends. Hell, the scrawny less than Viking boy had never had any friends at all.

Tuff couldn't remember how many times he and Snotlout had mocked Hiccup, even hurt him. They had shoved the boy, calling him names. "You have to get tougher." Snot would growl, eyes dark with glee. Tuff would grin and shake his hair out of his face, foot on Hiccup's chest. "If you were a better Viking, this wouldn't happen."

His hate for Hiccup had changed to admiration suddenly, unexpectedly. When the boy 'magically' became talented with the dragons, Tuff couldn't help it. Everyone swarmed around Hiccup, drawn to him likes moths were to fire. Or rather, how Viking's were to a fight.

After the incident at the Dragon's nest, with the Queen, the admiration developed into something more.

Tuffnut had always thought of himself as an amazing Viking, but what Hiccup did there, on that island, was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was brilliant, it was fantastic.

It was actually sort of sexy.

He knew his family would probably disown him for the thoughts he was having. Hiccup was tiny, yes, but he wasn't a girl. Plus he was the Chief's son. That made it nearly a thousand times worse.

But what did they expect to happen? In their age group, there were only two females. One of them was his sister, and the other was a Viking girl who would probably chop his genitals off if he even so much as _looked_ at her the wrong way.

The choice of men was even more pathetic. It came down to Snotlout, a large, stereotypically straight jock who only looked at any – and everything – with breasts.

Then there was Fishlegs. Overweight, and more of a nerd than anything else. The larger boy would probably have oodles more fun reading about dragons than fighting them.

Finally, there was Hiccup. Sarcastic, snarky, prudish Hiccup. He was a wisp of a boy, with a nearly female figure. Tuffnut no longer doubted that Hiccup had the most balls out of any of them.

Yeah, his feelings for the boy had changed drastically over the course of the last few months as he assisted him with the training of new dragons.

Now all he had to do was convince Hiccup to look at him instead of Astrid.

Tuffnut signed and ran a hand through his hair, dragging himself out of bed. He stepped on his sister's face as he climbed down the ladder from the top bunk. He ignored her tired groan and headed for the door.

_Easier said than done._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tuffnut made his way to the beach, knowing that Hiccup would most likely be there. He had already checked in with Gobber, who had told him the boy hadn't shown up that day.

Generally, Hiccup worked with the blacksmith, making tools and weapons for the Viking's to use – not that they did much fighting anymore, but you never knew when someone would invade the village. It wasn't as if he was employed though. Ever since the incident at the Nest, he'd been given the freedom to actually roam.

Without any duties to really tend to Hiccup often fled to the beach to be with his strange Night Fury, Toothless.

The thought of the dragon made Tuffnut pause in thought. He didn't know how the beast would react to him being around Hiccup, trying to get closer to the boy. The thing was possessive as all Hell. He'd seen it trip Astrid on more than one occasion, those big, yellow-green eyes narrowed in hate.

He snorted as Astrid's image slid into his head, resuming his steady pace towards the beach. She was hot, she was strong, but fuck, was she annoying. She had only begun to show interest in Hiccup when the boy became _famous._

Well, that wasn't necessarily true, Tuffnut reasoned. Astrid had told his sister just how she had met Toothless, the events that followed. Ruffnut had, of course, relayed the information to her brother. The way it was told, it sounded more like Astrid had the hots for _Toothless_ rather than _Hiccup._

"_That was amazing. He's amazing."_ Tuffnut could remember his sister telling him, voice full of mock longing as she unfocused her eyes, to give them a glazed, dreamy look.

The more he thought about it, the more right it seemed to be. Was Astrid only using Hiccup, because of his fame? Or did she have some strange sort of love for the dragon?

As the beach came into view, Tuffnut vowed that he _would_ find out.

**AN: I'm really freaking sorry that these are so short. I'm finding it really hard to get into the mind frame of writing for this fandom. I promise they'll get longer soon ;; Probably once the plot gets a bit further on. FORGIVE ME *bows***


End file.
